Come here Mommy
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Yaoi! Don't like don't read! Kyouya refects on his and Tamaki's relationship. T'sh safe-M just in case.


This was posted on my DA account-but since I'm selfish and love more favs and reviews of what I can get-I'm posting it here too. ^_^

OHSHC  
Tamaki X Kyouya - Mild Yaoi Warning!

* * *

"Come here Mommy..."

And there it was, that voice that made his insides melt and obey without a second thought. The voice only he ever heard, it wasn't his host voice, it was one with true love and want.

Walking over to the other sited on the bed he lost all thoughts.  
How was it Tamaki could do this to him? Wasn't he supposed to have this effect on the other not the other way around?

Slowly climbing on top of the other Kyouya leaned in and whispered out. "Yes... daddy?"  
Tamaki smiled and pushed his lips to Kyouya's. Kyouya opened his mouth and let Tamaki win the fight.

Soon Kyouya broke the kiss and began sucking on Tamaki's neck sweetly, while Tamaki began to unbutton his shirt and pushing it over his shoulders to attack the pail flesh underneath.

Kyouya gasped at the touch and began to lick the others neck.  
Tamaki grinned and pulled Kyouya more on top of him until they were laying flat on the bed, Kyouya flat over his chest.

Kissing Kyouya's neck making the shorter gasp he slipped a hand under the shadow kings pants and rubbed his butt.

Kyouya shivered and tried to move away from the grabbing hands but Tamaki kept him still.

"What's wrong mommy? Still not use to this even after all this time?" he smiled and kissed Kyouya's temple.

Kyouya was breathing hard but managed to speak, "Why do you do this to me? You know I can't resist...I always end up wanting it, but not all at once..." he gasped nuzzling his head into Tamaki's hair.

Tamaki smiled with understanding but refused to stop. removing his hands from the others rare he grabbed a fist full of black hair in one hand and gently rolled them over with the other leaving him hovering over his friend.

"But you do want it right?" Tamaki asked almost worried.

Kyouya slowly nodded but tried to get up at the same time. "...you already started dang it Tamaki...I don't know what I want...I...can't think like this..." he breathed out.

Why did Tamaki have this kind of power over him? No matter what, he gave into the taller, puppy dog eyes or not. Sure he could make Tamaki do things under his circumstances, but that was for club proposes only and he knew they both knew that...but here...where there was nothing to be lost or gained he was helpless at the hands of the host king. Thou they had only done this three times Kyouya was still scared every time yet willing just as well.

The club may not have known his was gay, but Tamaki, the only person ever to see though him, could, and did. Kyouya still wasn't sure if Tamaki was gay or bi but he knew he would find out someday if ever that one special girl ever walked into their club. But for now, Tamaki was all his.

Even when they first met Kyouya was submissive without even thinking about it, sure he was only doing things for Tamaki because his father told him to, but after their real friendship began he still found he would do anything for him...even give him away just to be happy with another, if it ever came down to it, and never think twice. If Tamaki was happy, he was happy. And most of all the nick name given to him; he never complained, never argued who should be what, but just went with it happy to see his best friend smile. It wasn't until the host club was set in place that Tamaki wrapped his arms around him and whispered for no one else to hear. "You like me don't you Kyouya?"

His eyes went wide but remembered it was Tamaki and he could see though anything when it involved him.

"How could you tell?" He asked a bit annoyed.

Tamaki kissed his ear and whispered, "Daddy knows everything about his mommy."  
and there Kyouya became a puddle of clay in the tallers hands.

"You ok mommy dear?" Tamaki asked pulling Kyouya out of his daze of past memories.

"Yea...just...remembering." he smiled gently.

Tamaki kissed Kyouya and whispered. "I'll be gentle..."

"You always are..." Kyouya breathed.


End file.
